The Best Kept Secret
by justjo190
Summary: Sian is the drummer of a local rockband. Sophie is shy and reserved. She is dragged to a local gig by her best friend. Sophie and Sian's lives will colide in ways neither imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters relating to Coronation Street or ITV. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Side note to readers. If you wanna grasp an idea of what kind of band Sian plays in you should check out this band on YouTube Story of the Year. I have based their music to be like theirs. Just because they are an awesome band **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

*Sian's POV*

"_I guess I should really introduce myself. My name is Sian Powers. I'm 18 I currently house share with 4 guys. Yeah you heard me correctly 4 guys. You may be thinking that could possibly be weird being the only girl in the house but to be honest it's the way I like it. You see I'm gay or a lesbian whatever you wanna call it. Bottom line is I like girls and the guy's I live with know this and are complete gentleman about it. I'm in a band with these guys and if I'm honest we are really very good. As much as I would just love to tell you I'm a lead singer I would be bare face lying to you, I'm about as out of tune as your dad on a Monday morning in the shower. Nah I play the drums I love it and I love how it takes me to my own world."_

Waiting outside a large white house Sian kicked the floor waiting for her ride to hurry up and get there. She was dressed in grey skinny fit jeans, a tight black bleeding star rock t-shirt and had a worn in leather jacket. Her shoulder length ash blonde hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She found it easier to play gigs with her hair tied back. She was waiting for her band mates to pick her up they had a gig at the biggest rock clubs in Manchester The SOTY. Funny name you may think but it was founded by an American rock band called Story of The Year hence the abbreviated name.

She smiled to herself when she could hear the loud beats coming from the battered purple mini-van pulling up beside her.

"What took you so long i'm freezing my bits off here dude's!"

"Hey Blondie sorry we took so long, Riley back there needed to use the facilities, bad curry last night if you know what I mean" the driver laughed.

"_I guess I should introduce the band to you. The driver who you have unwittingly heard from already is Dani. He is like a brother to me I've known him since I was in nappies. We have grown up together and have never really grown apart. He is around 6'2 a strong built guy with a defined jaw, dark short messy hair and in essence every girls dream. Dani is the lead singer of our band. Then we have Anthony or Ginge as we call him. He is the ladies man or so he likes to believe he is. His long ginger hair and shaggy beard kind of give away the nickname. He plays Bass. Next is Jason, well what can I say about Jason he is a sensitive kind of guy, very quite likes to keep himself to himself but he is an awesome lead guitarist. One of the best I've ever heard. Last but not least we have Scotty he is the newest member of the band. I haven't quite figured him out yet. He is polite and friendly to me but can be really aggressive and withdrawn to the other guys. It's defiantly something I'll be keeping an eye on. Scotty plays backing guitar. Oh and I should probably let you know the name of the band as well, we are 'The Best Kept Secret'_

"How delightful of you to share that bit of vitally important information with me there Dani" She smirks whilst climbing into the passenger seat. "Onwards my prince our ball awaits us!"

After around a 15 minute drive Sian and the band pulled up outside The SOTY.

"Right guys we have around an hour to set up before doors open so don't take the piss" the blonde stated with a playful tone "yes that means you Ginge!"

Ginge automatically tried to pull his best puppy dog eyes but knew in the instant he pulled the face it was wasted on Sian. She just smiled and walked directly into the club and headed to the stage to set up her drums. Sian had done this so many times it was like second nature to her. Within 30 minutes she was done enjoyed the free time to grab a beer before the doors opened. For some reason Sian had a nervous feeling in the stomach. It wasn't a nervous about playing feeling, no, this felt different.

**Sophie's POV**

"_Erm Hi, my name is Sophie Webster I'm 17 I live at home with my mum and dad and my older sister Rosie. I'm not much of a talker if I'm honest. My friends seem to tell me I'm shy because of my stutter It's something I've learnt to control but it does occur a lot more when I'm 1, scared 2, nervous 3, tired. I tend to keep my cards close to my chest and find it hard to let people in. I work part time designing websites and such things for start up companies. And I attend college studying history. To be honest I'm nothing special and don't have much to say, sorry"_

Picking up her phone Sophie rolled her eyes at the name on the screen knowing full well what was coming. "Laura hey what's up?" And right on queue

"SOPHIE! You will never guess who is playing at The SOTY in like 30 minutes!"

Sophie had no idea and was not in the mood for her best friends guessing games. "Enlighten me please won't you Lau"

"THE BEST KEPT SECRET! ARGGGHHHH!" Sophie couldn't help but smile at the excitement in the girl's voice. She knew of the band but had never heard any of their music.

"Oh really and I'm assuming you would like me to come with you?"

"Please please would you? I'll get Liam to drive so we can have a few drinks if you want?"

Sophie made the arrangements to be collected in 20 or so minutes she just needed to change. She loved how Laura had her boyfriend wrapped around her little finger. _Our very own taxi service _she thought. After deciding on a pair of black boyfriend fit jeans with a rip in the left knee and a grey vest and tight back and purple fitted shirt Sophie was ready.

Being dragged into the club by her very excitable best friend Sophie could hear the roar of the crowd as the warm up band where just finishing their set.

"**Thanks you were great so good to be here. Don't move an inch the headliners will be on in 5!"**

"Time for tequila la la la" Laura laughed thrusting two shots Sophie's way. Downing them with a grimace Sophie could feel herself relax.

Sophie hadn't noticed but she had a strange nervous feeling in her stomach. And she had no idea why.

"OH MY GOD it's the band look" Laura squeaked in a childish manner pointing in the directing of the stage "come on let's get closer" Before Sophie had chance to protest she had been dragged to the front of the stage much to the frustration of other people there getting an elbow or two by Laura barging her way by. _ I have no idea why she love's this band so much, oh no I remember she fancy's the arse of the lead singer ah what's his name Dani!_

"**Ladies and gentleman I hereby give you The Best Kept Secret" **

The crowd erupted into cheers and roars of excitement. The single drum beat brought my attention to the drummer of the band. I was expecting to see some half dressed sweaty long haired man.

But oh god was I wrong.

That's when I saw her. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life _"woaw wait a minute what am I talking about? I'm not gay! Am I?"_

**First chapter up for you. I really hope you like. Let me know the good and the bad and let me know if I should continue with the fic. And if so where I should go with it **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters relating to Coronation Street or ITV. No copyright infringement intended.**

**And also I should mention I don't own anything to do with the mentioned bands in my story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sian's POV**

Sian casually walked onto the stage and sat down on her drumming stool. This was her second home. Picking up the drumming sticks she spun them around her fingers with ease and started drum a steady beat to entertain the crowd whilst the rest of the band go themselves ready.

Glancing into the crowd she could see a few familiar faces getting into the beat dancing and chatting. That's when she saw _her_. A beautiful long hair brunette dressed casually but still had a hint of sexy and cool. Sian couldn't take her eyes off her. _Oh my god she's so hot, argh there's that nervous feeling again, well least that explains that then._

Throughout the whole first set Sian found her attention being drawn to the girl in the crowd. She noticed she was quite shy you could tell by the way she awkwardly moved to the beat and looked nervously towards the band then back to the floor. She could have sworn this girl was trying to check her out. This made Sian experience something strange, butterflies. The thought of this girl checking her out made her heart race. She made a mental not to go and talk to this girl in the break.

Finishing the last song of the second set Sian wiped her brow of sweat and took a sip of her bottled water next to her stool. She let out a small breath _be cool don't be a douche bag_. And with that she looked to where the girl had been all set and found herself frown. She had gone. _Oh great a chase right I better use the little girls room before I have another hour up here I'm gonna burst. _

Walking through the crowd Sian smiled sweetly at people who approached her to swoon over how sexy she was or how amazing she was in the band. It was something she still couldn't get used to.

"_I mean don't get me wrong I know I'm no boot face but I wouldn't say I was anything like well Hayley Williams of Paramore. God what I wouldn't give to be able to sing like her. I've met her yanno. Yeah, a couple of months ago. I'll let you into a secret if you want. Paramore are advertising a competition to be able to support them on tour. And Ginge has set up an audition for us to try out next week. But hey don't be telling loads of people because we don't wanna jinx it."_

Walking into the ladies Sian waited in the queue. And she had an overwhelming feeling that she was being watched. Glancing up towards the cubicles she was struck with a feeling she couldn't describe. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her heart was racing. It was her, the girl that had been in the crowd she was glued to the spot staring at Sian. Gorgeous ice blue that her she couldn't look away from.

Sian couldn't help but smile. "Hi" stepping forward and holding out her hand to the girl, "I'm Sian, Sian Powers, erm hello"

**Sophie's POV**

"_Oh my god it's her. I'm sure she is talking to me my mind is racing her mouth is moving but I just can't hear her words. God stop being rude Sophie open your mouth and talk to her. Okay her hand is out, shake her hand stop being a spaz."_

Sophie took the offered hand and instantly felt a spark of electricity, her tummy instantly started to flip she had to bite her lip to stop from out and out smiling so broadly.

"M-m-my Sophie n-name is H-hi" Sophie instantly cursed her stutter rearing its ugly head at the exact moment she wanted to be smooth. "I mean m-y-y name is S-S-Sophie" this received a huge smile from the blonde in front of her.

"Well hi Sophie, like I said I'm Sian, really nice to meet you, I've not seen you in here before." Neither girl seemed in a rush to let go of their hands. Sian subconsciously brushed her thumb over Sophie's hand causing Sophie's heart to race even more than it already was.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, she's a girl why am I feeling this way. But fucking hell look at those eyes that smile. She's beautiful. _Sophie found her eyes glancing down at Sian's body her tight t-shirt made her breasts look amazing. She had an overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around that perfect waist and draw this woman close to her. Sophie was snapped out of her ogle fest as she heard the woman in front of her say something.

"Hey Sophie, I'm up here" She said with a smirk. This made the brunette blush a crimson red she had been caught checking this girl out. Dropping her hands to her side, she was looking at the floor trying to hide her blush. "S-so Sian you're in the band then?" Sophie made a mental note that she liked how this girls name felt rolling from tongue.

"Yeah, drummer girl is me, hey I've gotta go but will you be around after our set?"

"Erm I-I'm not sure, depends if my friend wants to go or not." Having a sudden feeling of confidence Sophie reached into Sian's pocket and retrieved her mobile phone flipped it open and typed in some digits. "Call me" and with that she slowly reached around and slipped the phone into Sian's back pocket letting her hand linger slightly longer then it should to giving her arse the smallest squeeze. She could swear she heard Sian's breath quicken at the contact. Or maybe it was wishful thinking.

Walking out of the toilets Sophie leant against the nearby wall.

"_Okay, where the hell did that come from? Please enlighten me. I'm Sophie Webster the shy stuttering younger sister of Rosie Webster the cover girl of Nuts and Maxim magazine. I do not flirt. Let alone with a woman. There is something about her she's so sexy her eye's draw me in she has an amazing body she is talented and oh god I've never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my life. I hope she doesn't think I'm a freak, I hope you lot don't think I'm a freak either. Ah well let's see what happens."_

**Sian's POV**

Sian was in shock she could still feel Sophie's touch on her arse and oh did it feel amazing. She took out her phone flipped it open and her heart skipped a beat when she read what Sophie had put her number under. It read, **Sophie – Your best kept secret, maybe ;P**

She held the phone close to her chest and couldn't help but let out an excited squeak.

"_Well that wasn't something I expected. Sophie wow I actually just got a tummy flutter by thinking her name. She is so adorable, that stutter argh I have no idea why but I have a funny feeling that Sophie is going to be very very good for me. What do you think?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sophie's POV**

"_Right so here is the current situation, it's been 3 days since I had my sudden burst of confidence; and I haven't had a text or call or even a prank from her. Worried is an understatement, well maybe not worried more disappointed. I've never labelled myself as being straight but fancying a girl has never happened to me before so in my logic in my brain I figure she must have something to draw me to her and I really wanted to have fun finding out what that was."_

Sophie lazily swung her legs as she lay on her stomach on her bed. She was listening to her IPod whilst 'trying' to do her college work. It was a Thursday afternoon and the sun was sluggishly setting behind the row of house to the view out of her window.

"Sophie babe's can I came in" a loud knocking followed. _Wow knocking that's a change. Normally my absent minded sister just barged her way in not caring what I could be doing. Hey keep your minds clean I may be a 17 year old teenager but I'm a saint, I promise...maybe._

"Yeah come in Rosie"

"What's up babe you have been sulking around the house for the past couple of days? Is it boy worries? Rosie asked, puffing out her chest and pointing to herself "Cos hey you know I'm the best to help you with that" she proclaimed with a cheeky grin.

Sophie just rolled her eyes, sitting up with a sigh. "It's nothing and defiantly _not_ a boy."

"Are you sure? Cos I can help yanno. And I won't tell mum or dad." Sophie nodded. "y-yeah I'm okay but t-t-thank you for asking."

"Well know I now you're lying to me, I haven't heard you stutter for months. So Spill"

Sophie was actually touched by her sisters concern. They hadn't really been that close the past couple of years, with Rosie's work schedule and Sophie well just being Sophie not really the type to want to tag along to her sisters photo shoots and football matches with her and her boyfriend. Rosie had been dating a second division football player for about 2 months and she seemed to love the life style. Don't judge her as the typical WAG though she supported herself to be honest her job seemed to pay more than her boyfriends. And I was proud of her for that.

Sighing deeply and bringing her pillow close to her face Sophie mumbled "I like a girl"

"What was that babes" Rosie asked placing her hand on her younger sisters arm.

Looking Rosie directly in the eyes she took a deep breath. "I said..I like a girl." Rosie just smiled and made some form of noise resembling a mother cooing a child. "Aawwwwww that's adorable what's her name? Do I know her? It's not Laura is it?"

"What no! It's not Laura and no you don't know her. And why aren't you freaking out?"

"Well Sophie babe's I'm a model for men's magazines you would be surprised what I've done, and hey its 2011 its nothing out of the blue being a lesbian these days and I love lesbians!" she said rather upbeat.

"Firstly EW I don't wanna know what you've done to forward your career. And secondly I'm not a lesbian I just like A girl. I gave her my number a few days ago and she still hasn't text me or anything so I don't think she is interested." She finished with a frown.

Rosie just sighed and looked at her younger sister with a chipper smirk as if to say don't worry it will all work out in the end no matter what you think I'm always right sort of way.

"I know I know I just I d-d-dunno I just I dunno just blagh"

" Honestly don't worry if this babe has got you this worked up I'm sure she is dying to get in touch she might just be shy you never know, anyway I've gotta go, I've got a waxing session in minnie mo so we will talk about this later."

As Rosie left and the door clicked shut Sophie couldn't actually believe it but her phone vibrated and beeped on her bed beside her. Her tummy fluttered with butterflies as she nervously grasped the handset. Clicking her inbox it was from an unknown number.

"_Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I can't read this. I'm so excited yet so nervous all at the same time. Have you ever had that feeling that you want to read but your too scared in case all of them hopes you've had building up just suddenly get dashed in a split second. Yeah well that's what I feel like right now. But I guess here goes nothing"_

*** Sian's POV ***

"_ARGHHH that's all I have to say to all you nosey readers! I need help I have no idea what to say to this girl. Sophie. She has invaded my thoughts and my dreams. I've not gone a second without her bin my brain. But yet I just don't have the 'ahem' balls to call or even text her. And I don't know why. Because you see, I wouldn't say I was super confident but when it came to woman I seemed to be ok. I'm easy going and I would say a good talker. But I don't wanna make a tit out of myself. I wanna play it cool and I want her to like me. Well I think she likes me, that's evident from the whole arse squeezer flirty name number giver buuuuttt I want her to like me like me. I you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure you all know what I mean. It's been 3 whole days and I've written about 500 texts and deleted them gone to call her and chickened out. And I'm actually annoying myself with it now. So check me out, I'm sat on my bed like a complete nerd trying to Google cute "phrases to send in a first text" on my laptop. And it just doesn't seem to be happening. So I'm gonna just go for it. Right here goes. Oh no don't send oh just do it Powers! Okay I've officially gone crazy! Gahhhhh! Here goes. SENT!"_

**Hey Sophie, maybe I wouldn't want to keep you a secret, would that be a problem? ;P Sian xXx**

**Hey all, Thanks for all your review's I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry if my writing style is a bit all over the place. I'm slightly poops but ah well. Please keep your reviews coming and like I said any suggestions on where the story can go would be cool **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews dude's **** they keep me wanting to write. Sorry if my updates are few and far between I'm a bit hectic with work atm.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sophie's POV**

As she read the text that was in front of her Sophie couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe the words that were so blatantly in front of her. She had a feeling of excitement and nervousness_. "Oh my god I can't actually believe she is making my heart race from just a text. Do I call her? I really wanna call her! Is it bad that I wanna hear her voice so badly?"_

Sophie hated how her inner voice always seemed to make itself known whenever it wanted to_. "But then again you guys already knew that, didn't you? How long do I leave it before texting her back? Because I don't want to too eager you know? Grr I hate being a woman and over thinking things sometimes. Okay I'll leave it for about an hour, do my work and reply that seems logical, right?"_

Sophie set her phone to one side and opened her laptop and started to complete her coursework. Her fingers casually glided over the keys with ease. Completing the essay about 'The Rise And Fall of Hitler' in around 40 minutes. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at her IPod it was on one of her favourite songs at the minute. The Pretty Reckless - Blender. She just loved the lyrics_. "I strongly recommend this band to you. And hey Taylor Momson is rather delicious"_ she thought with a cheeky grin to herself.

Picking up her mobile she sighed heavily in defeat _"Okay 45 minutes is long enough between texting back I guess"  
_She didn't waste any time in typing the text out. For some reason she was a 'different' person when it came to Sian. More confident, more self aware.

**Hey you. How are you? Why does it make me smile that you don't want me to be a secret? When can we meet again? If that would be okay with you of course? Sophie xx**

**

beep beep

**I wouldn't wanna keep something so beautiful a secret. I've got an audition tomorrow at 11am do you maybe wanna come with for moral support? Sian xXx**

**

beep beep

**Aw your sweet but I'm most defiantly not beautiful. But yeah that sounds cool. What are you auditioning for? Do you want me to pick you up? Sophie xx**

**

beep beep

**I'll just have to make you believe otherwise because I don't tell just anyone they are beautiful. You drive? That's hot! Yeah erm do you know where The Queens Arms is on Davies Street? Meet me outside there at 10am :) Sian xXx  
**

beep beep

**Yeah I know where that is :) and you didn't answer my question naughty :p what's it for? Your audition I mean. Sophie xx**

**  
beep beep

**This is top secret and I cannot disclose :P you will have to wait and see. Sian xXx**

**

beep beep

**aww spoil sport I'll see you tomorrow. Can't wait. Sophie xx**

**

beep beep

**Hurry up and be tomorrow :P Sian xXx**

** Sian's POV**

Dani burst into Sian's room unannounced scaring the shit out of her. Picking herself from the floor where she had just fallen to from the fright. She gave Dani an evil stare!

"Hey little one, don't give me that look. I come baring good news for you" he announced with a charming grin.

"And what would this good news be? Please tell me you have Amber Benson wrapped in a bow and a bow only waiting outside the door?"

_"Pppsssttt hey guys, if you don't know who Amber Benson is please spare like a millisecond to Google her. She is B-E-AUTIFUL! If you could see my face right now I'm most defiantly doing a drooly face hehe."_

"ahh nahh sorry dude no half naked women outside your door. And hey if there where you know they would be after the daniatior"

Sian giggled as she watched her best friend try his hardest to impersonate The Terminator and it was failing miserably.

"Dan, Dan Hey Dani stop for a minute and what's this bloody good news"

"Oh yeah sorry. Because we have our audition tomorrow I figured we could hang out tonight just the two of us like the good old days? I have ice cream and I'm so ready to dial Domino's number and get the biggest pizza ever created. My treat, whatcha say?"

Sian didn't have to say anything she literally jumped up and wrapped herself around the taller man. This guy knew how to make a girl happy. _"Its a shame he is single he is such a charmer and knows exactly how to make a girl happy...woaw daysharvu anyone"_

Around 2 hours later the pair where lying under the covers in Sian's bed. _"Don't worry like I mentioned before Dani equals complete gentlemen"_ They had finished off a huge pizza between them and had started to tuck into the ice-cream. Sian could hear her friend clear his throat several times before he started to cough terribly.

In a horse voice clutching his throat "Shit Sian has this got nuts in?"

Wide eyed Sian looked at the packaging "Oh god oh god not now please tomorrow is too important for you to have an allergy attack no no no" She knew her friend would be ok. He always was after accidently eating his enemy which was the dreaded nut. The thing was he always lost his singing voice for about 3 weeks minimum.

With that thought Sian picked up her mobile and called 999.

**Hey guys hope you liked the update. Your all going to love what I have in mind for the next update :P please review.**


	5. Side Note

**Hey All,**

**I'm really sorry for the lack of update's coming from my brain lately. I'm having uber writers block. **

**And it doesn't help that I have been rather hectic atm either. To say I'm busy with work would be an understatement. My brother has also just had his first baby so I'm slightly too excited with being an aunty :D My face is also achy. I went to the Kerrang! Relentless energy tour on Tuesday and a crowd surfer kicked me in the face and I have stitches and a mahoosive black eye **

**BUUUTTT I'm not using any of the above as an excuse. I WILL update ASAP I promise.**

**Thanks for all sticking with me. Especially you Adam for regularly kicking me up the butt.**


End file.
